


slipping

by minuus



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuus/pseuds/minuus
Summary: everyone slips back into old habbits, right?





	slipping

**Author's Note:**

> this is some stupid vent hh

"My name is rocket and I've been slipping again." 

They were in therapy all because of quill, he said they needed therapy but therapy doesn't help, all they fucking do is act like they care then send you to a fucking hospital. 

'I want out'

After 15 mintues of nothing but the bitch asking how they felt about some bullshit they made up, They were out of therapy finally. They went back on the ship where the rest of the guys were; they were about to go to their little area but star-asshole stopped them, "hey how was therapy?" 

They gave quill a thumbs up and walked away "I'm going to bed good night".

'I'm hurting again'

They were woken up for 'dinner' and quill did not stop bugging them until they ate the poison that quill was forcing them to eat. 

" Rocket please it's just some Mac and cheese, I made it just for you-" "I'm not eating that bullshit!"  
"It's the only thing you'll eat please."

They heard the concern in his voice; Quill was right, it was the only thing they would eat, "fine I'll eat it, but you have stay here to make sure I don't do anything stupid. again..."  
"I promise I'll stay."

He stayed, all night actually. 

They were greatful that quill stayed; but they also felt bad, quill had to stop them from getting high because of suicidal thoughts and anxiety. 

Quill says it's fine but they feel like an ass for doing that to him, he saw them trying to tear their own skin off this morning, "I'm sorry-" "Don't be your fine, listen I love you with all my heart, and I'm going to keep loving you until we both die understand?" They stared crying, quill held them. "I love you too".


End file.
